monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
James P. Sullivan
James P. "Sulley" Sullivan is the main protagonist of Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University. He is Mike's best friend and roommate and the number one scarer and current CEO at Monsters, Inc. Bio Sulley made it into the popular college Monsters University at age 18, and received his job not long afterwards and became a scarer, one of the best the company has ever seen in their many years of activity. He is best friends with Mike, who also served as Sulley's scare assistant. After an unexpected adventure involving getting a child back to her room, Sulley realized that it is better for the company to collect laughs instead of screams, so Sulley now became the head of the company and changed the main role to collecting laughs. ''Monsters, Inc. Sulley was top scarer of Monsters, Inc., and was naturally afraid of humans due to their rumored "toxic touch" that could kill the biggest monsters in an instant - until he met Boo, a human girl who found her way into the monster world and into the factory. Sulley, who was initially hesitant, became Boo's protector and obtained a fatherly role to the human. Constantly worrying about her and protecting her from harm while at the same time unlocking the secrets that humans were not as deadly as rumored. Starting by treating Boo like a pet, he eventually grew to care for her, the attention drawing away from a jealous Mike. Randall Boggs, Sulley's arch-nemesis who also wants to be top scarer, tries to use Boo in an experiment to forcibly extract screams for the growing energy crisis that relies on their cries to provide, and risking his friendship with Mike, Sulley comes to her rescue and in the process discovers that a child's laughter is 10 times more powerful than scream. Sometime after Mr. Waternoose, the former CEO of Monsters, Inc., is arrested by the CDA for assisting Randall, Sulley becomes the new CEO and changes the policy to obtain children's laughter instead, turning the energy crisis around. Sometime after the events of the film, Sulley announces Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me, a company play that stars Mike, who has also directed, produced, and written the play, in front of the audience, and he appears in the play as a co-star. Mike's New Car In the short, Sulley is once again the main protagonist. When he sees Mike's new car, Sulley asks him what was wrong with the old car, to which Mike replied, "That's 3 little words, Sulley: 6-wheel drive!", then they both got in. Unfortunately for Mike, Sulley accidentally ruins the car by doing various different things, and Mike eventually told Sulley to get out, but ruined the car himself when he sped off. Monsters University Sulley reappears in the prequel. He looks shorter, skinnier and shaggier. '''From Official Website:' An 18-year-old Sulley appears in Monsters University as an arrogant yet friendly monster who thinks that his family name is enough to get him into the scaring business. He is quick to clash with Mike, who he considers to have lower chances of becoming a scarer than himself. He joins the fraternity Roar Omega Roar, only to be kicked out after his and Mike's rivalry causes them to be booted from the scaring program. He decides to join Oozma Kappa in order to get back into the scaring program, but he fears that Oozma Kappa will lose the Scare Games because they aren't significantly scary. He eventually develops from Mike's rival to his friend, although he doesn't find Mike scary enough to win and tampers with the equipment so that Mike will register a good score. As a result, Oozma Kappa wins, but Mike finds out that Sulley cheated and enters the human world to prove himself a good scarer. Feeling guilty, Sulley confesses his cheating to Dean Hardscrabble, and then risks his life to get Mike back from the human world; however, the door is deactivated, stranding the duo. Mike convinces Sulley to help him generate enough energy from their side to power the door, and scare the newly-arrived human police. They return to the monster world, but are expelled from Monsters University. Despite this, they get to work at Monsters, Inc. in the mailroom, and work their way up until Sulley becomes a scarer, and Mike his assistant. Personality Sulley is nice and caring, and appears to be popular among the other employees. In the first film, although his job is to scare children, Sulley makes efforts to befriend Boo and then goes to extreme measures to protect her from Randall. It is Sulley who realizes that making children laugh is a far better way to produce energy than making them scream, thus solving Monstropolis' energy crisis. Sulley is also very loyal to Mike, going so far as to lend him "odorant" and making reservations for him at an exclusive restaurant on Celia's birthday. Sulley also tries to cover for Mike when he realizes he forgot to turn in his paperwork. In return, he relies on Mike to help him in his madcap efforts to keep Boo safe. When Mike protests, Sulley chooses to help Boo over appeasing Mike's pride; his choice is justified when Mike later changes his mind and comes to help him and Boo. Description Sulley has lots of blue fur, with purple polkadots on him. He has 3 claws on each of his feet, a long tail, and two small horns on his head. In Monsters University, his fur is shaggier and he is a bit skinnier as an 18-year-old. Appearances Films *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University Shorts *Mike's New Car *Party Central Video Games *Monsters, Inc.: The Video Game *Monsters, Inc. Scream Team *Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena *Disney Universe (as a costume) *Monsters, Inc. Run *Disney Infinity Comics *Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory Trivia *Sulley appears in the end credits of Cars as a giant monster truck. He is also seen in Tokyo Mater with a car version of Mike. *Originally, Sulley was going to be a janitor and not a scarer in one early version of the first film. This is referenced in Monsters University in a montage of Sulley and Mike's jobs climbing the ranks to become scarers, one of the jobs being a janitor. *According to the original treatment from the DVD, Sulley's working name was Johnson and instead of being the best scarer as seen in the first film, he was a clumsy monster who was very bad at his job. *In another early draft, one of his original names was Hob, and instead of working as a scarer, he actually worked for a TV show. *One prototype drawing of Sulley showed him with brown fur, while another showed him wearing glasses, and a third showed him with tentacles. The reason for Sulley to be drawn with legs for his final design is due to the fact that the animators were afraid that the viewers would focus too much on the tentacles instead of his face had he be drawn with such. *A drawing of Sulley appears on a wood carving in the Witch's house in the Pixar film Brave. * In the Toy Story Toons short Partysaurus Rex, the toilet cover in the bathroom has the same design as Sulley's fur. *Sulley is the first Pixar protagonist who doesn't have a love interest, followed by Remy and Merida. *In the prequel, it is said that he is 18, so in the first film, he is probably 28. *John Goodman, Sulley's voice actor, also voiced Pacha from The Emperor's New Groove, Baloo from The Jungle Book 2, and Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff from The Princess and the Frog. *Sulley's design was said to be based on that of a prehistoric giant ground sloth. *Sulley has 5.5 million rendered hairs in Monsters University, 5 times as many as in Monsters, Inc. **Physically, Sulley has 5,475,458 hairs on his body. He weighs 985 pounds. *It is revealed in Monsters University that Sulley's father is actually named Bill Sullivan. *At one point, they made Sulley wear glasses, which was a bad idea because it was hard to see the eye expressions of the character. *In France, Sulley's name is spelled Sulli. Quotes *"I'm gonna wipe the floor with that little know-it-all." *"I don't believe I ordered a wake-up call, Mikey!" *"Hey, Randall. Save it for the scarefloor, will ya?" *"You... go... to... sleep." *"That's... what I decided to call her. Is there a problem?" *"BOO!!!" *"I think we stopped him, Boo. You're safe now. You be a good girl, okay?" *"Laughs..." Gallery Sulleymonsters,inc..png LaughFloor.jpg|Sulley as the new CEO of Monsters, Inc. Sulley.jpg| Sully and Boo.jpg|Sulley being scared by Boo Mike and Sulley 003.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters.jpg Msf mu cmi ok-group.jpg Mike and Sulley 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and Randall.jpg Mike and Sulley.jpg Monsters 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, Henry Waternoose, and The CDA.jpg Mike, Sulley, Boo (Mary), and Randall.jpg Sulley 004.jpg Mike_Sulley 003.jpg Mike_Sulley 002.jpg Mike_Sulley_Boo (Mary) 002.jpg Mike_Sulley_Boo (Mary).jpg Mike_Sulley.jpg Sulley and Boo (Mary).jpg Peterson1.jpg Earlysulley.jpg|Sullivan test B175 33cs.sel16.121.jpg|Sulley in Brave (in the bottom right corner) MU Wide 1920x1200 4.jpg Sulley Poster.jpg|Sulley poster Exclusive-meet-the-class-of-monsters-university-128728-a-1361296501-1000-1294.jpg Monsters-inc2-208488.jpg Monsters-University-Sulley.jpg|Sulley holding glue (Glew in monster talk) S175 13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg Monsters University Campus Mike Sulley.jpg|Concept art 1598.png 1596.png Image:Sulley MU Comp.jpg|Younger Sulley from Monsters University as compared to his older self in Monsters, Inc. Sulley development rickynierva marker 2009.jpg 011a cbm1gd 145211207x.jpg Sulleymike concept danielastrijelva marker 2010 2.jpg D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-03.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-04.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-05.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-06.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-07.jpeg|Monsters University Clay Model D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-15.jpeg|Comparison between Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-16.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-17.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-18.jpeg|Shot of Sulley's claws D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-19.jpeg|Sulley's feet D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-20.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art with Mike Sulley's ID card.jpg Sulley scaring.jpg Sulley glad.jpg Sulley frowning.jpg Boo holding Sulley's tail.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h43m28s227.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h45m56s179.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h48m53s146.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h49m11s81.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h51m43s128.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h52m34s53.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h54m02s162.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h55m07s58.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h55m52s4.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h57m13s44.png Mike Wazowski and Sulley 005.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 004.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 003.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 002.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h29m02s101.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h27m58s235.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h35m29s139.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h47m55s133.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h53m04s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h57m07s56.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h02m12s17.png|"I can see you!" vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h09m17s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h16m47s77.png sulley di.jpg|Sulley in Disney Infinity sdi.jpg|Sulley's Disney Infinity figure Crystal sully.png|Sulley's Disney Infinity Crystal figure Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h20m02s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h26m29s152.png $(KGrHqZ,!roFJS7Cs,KYBSf!6OgKe!~~60 57.JPG|Sulley's scare card (front) $(KGrHqF,!qEFJN9HPWiBBSf!6SoK4Q~~60 57.jpg|Sulley's scare card (back) vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h47m15s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h42m50s247.png Sulley next to mike .jpg|Sulley arguing with Mike Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h54m46s63.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h55m34s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h56m52s2.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h49m09s108.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h49m21s255.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h56m56s16.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h57m50s223.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h57m59s57.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h58m10s146.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h59m20s113.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h59m51s166.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h07m04s116.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h07m12s206.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h07m41s76.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h08m03s218.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h08m08s13.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h15m29s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h11m18s187.png vlcsnap-2013-11-13-14h29m43s22.png vlcsnap-2013-11-13-14h34m13s242.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.04.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.01.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.01.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.01.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.01.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.58.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.59.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.50.21 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h21m20s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h31m13s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h13m17s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h36m21s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h23m53s181.png Mr.water.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h22m52s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h27m31s87.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.58.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.53.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.52.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.59.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.52.55 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h56m15s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h55m58s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h22m02s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h09m31s160.png MonstersIncposter.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-21-21h51m57s30.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-21h52m06s203.png Pc.PNG 2014-party-central-02.jpg image002.jpeg|He in Brave Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-09h35m02s40.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-15h26m06s87.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-15h36m45s73.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h53m03s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h52m52s107.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h48m21s141.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h47m53s144.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h16m55s216.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h16m11s54.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h48m08s14.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h48m57s14.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h51m01s247.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h51m15s122.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h51m28s185.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h51m59s36.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h56m47s120.png vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h43m02s234.png vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h47m06s128.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h50m17s8.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h43m23s234.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-23h46m58s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-17h17m10s117.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h00m09s230.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h04m09s39.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h07m54s22.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h09m18s72.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h09m57s221.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h11m09s173.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h10m15s156.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h11m47s51.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h21m56s52.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h22m05s67.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h22m50s9.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h23m02s124.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h24m10s35.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h24m17s120.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h31m56s78.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h31m28s32.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h33m20s146.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h35m40s42.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h38m03s162.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h42m00s240.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h45m03s43.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h49m03s114.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h49m34s184.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h51m31s68.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h52m02s131.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h55m55s147.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h53m15s83.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h30m33s53.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h29m47s94.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h40m47s11.png MonstersInc-3.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h47m53s202.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h53m35s9.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h53m06s253.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-11h07m49s107.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h55m53s151.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h54m21s226.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h58m11s252.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h58m54s159.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-14h42m29s174.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-14h45m37s4.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h02m07s181.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h02m19s44.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h03m10s36.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h03m24s172.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h04m03s68.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h04m26s28.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h05m41s11.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h05m48s80.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h06m32s1.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h07m55s66.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h08m06s171.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h08m29s147.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h09m06s22.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h09m36s76.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h09m44s145.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h10m19s247.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h11m20s69.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h11m55s169.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h12m42s59.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-21h12m02s79.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-21h12m25s45.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-21h12m53s66.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-21h14m29s4.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-16h02m14s92.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h07m47s199.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h08m40s30.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h12m40s104.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h13m05s99.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h15m37s93.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h16m11s192.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h16m20s24.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h16m59s146.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h17m22s107.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h17m35s2.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h17m46s116.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h18m07s74.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h18m15s110.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m05s224.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m27s177.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m35s0.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h21m38s106.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h57m46s55.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h57m50s100.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h50m31s42.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h50m37s104.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-20h17m48s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-20h13m29s78.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-19h09m07s88.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-19h09m52s41.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h19m38s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h07m30s84.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h33m54s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h39m21s30.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-17-12h44m48s224.png Monstersu 3.jpg Sulleyatfeartech.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 02 full.jpg Muannounce1finaljpg-9b9991.jpg Disney-Infinity-image-disney-infinity-36202888-1280-720.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Scarers Category:Students Category:Oozma Kappa Category:Comedy Characters Category:Laugh Assistants Category:Video Games Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. Staff Category:Both Movie Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. Employees Category:Mike's New Car Characters Category:Party Central Characters